


Affection

by FearFactory



Category: South Park
Genre: Affection, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearFactory/pseuds/FearFactory
Summary: Their relationship was complicated, but so simple at the same time. Affection, to them, could be the loud hiss of a "fuck off". It was perfectly imperfect.Songfic for "Affecttion" by Cigarettes after sex





	Affection

The music was quiet. Soft. Flowing through the room like a gentle whisper in the night shared between lovers.

 

Kyle looked up, his curls bouncing slightly at the sudden shift in his position. His bony finger rested underneath a word in his book, denting the pages a little as he applied pressure in an attempt to remember where he had left off.

_What was Eric planning?_

 

Eric's warm hand latched onto Kyle's wrist before he could protest, yanking him up from the couch as he flashed his teeth in a shit-eating grin. The worn book slipped from his lap, tumbling onto the floor with a loud thud, bet before the tall man could snatch it up again, a hand rested on his waist and another wiggled it's way to grip his hand.

‶Eric, what the fuck-″ he was shushed by the brunette as he started swaying side to side aimlessly, still grining. Kyle sighed. No getting out of this now.

His hand rested on Eric's shoulder with a small sigh slipping through his lips.

 

_I know that you say I get mean when I'm drinking_

 

Eric led the dance, turning suddenly, almost causing the taller man to trip and meet the ground face first due to their awkward arrangement. The brunette laughed, sticking out his tongue.

 

_But then again sometimes I get really sweet_

 

His body was pulled close to the shorter man's chest and he rested his cheek against his chest. Fuck, his heart was beating so fast. That little shit had the nerve to still be cute.

 

_So what does it mean if I tell you to go fuck yourself?_

 

He hissed in pain as he welt a heavy weight crush onto his foot for a moment. ‶Fuck! Eric, watch your fucking step!″ he quickly scolded the other, who just smirked and moved his hand from his wist to his hair, tangling his fingers into his curls and yanking hard.

 

_Or if I say that you're beautiful to me_

 

Hot lips crushed against his, heating his skin quickly and he wanted to fall right there, melting into his fiancée's grip, but he held himself together, kissing back for a brief moment, before pulling back and wiggling out of the hold on his hair. It was his turn now.

His hand quickly glued itself to Eric's waist as the brunette was still stunned and begun to lead the dance.

Did he have any idea what he was doing? No. Was he going to keep going if it meant triumphing over his asshat of a fiancée? Absolutely.

 

_It's affection, always_

 

Eric quickly shifted his hand onto Kyle's shoulder in turn, but his eyes were squinted and his grin had morphed into a grumpy pout as he went along with this. For now.

 

_You're gonna see it someday_

 

Kyle kept stumbling over his feet, but he refused to let down now as Eric's hand squeezed his in an awfully smug and threatening manner.

 

_My attention for you_

 

Their brown and green eyes clashed, lighting a spark between them before Eric slipped a dirty trick into the mix. His foot _accidentally_ found it's way behind Kyle's just as he took a step backwards, resulting in him stumbling and fucking _falling._

 

_Even if it's not what you need_

 

Just as quickly as the danger had popped up, it was gone, as Eric spun them around, meeting the ground instead of Kyle, but dragging the readhead down with him anyways. So like him.

 

Kyle just shook his head as he rolled off his fiancée. ‶You're a little shit.″

‶I'm _your_ little shit though,″ he grinned, pulling the other closer and wrapping his arm around him.

It didn't matter this was their living room floor, it didn't matter that they hadn't cleaned it in weeks in spite of Kyle's constant nagging.

What mattered was that it was perfect and that it was theirs. Theirs to lie down on and cuddle on whenever they pleased.

Fuck, this was so perfectly imperfect. Their little awful affectionate encounters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this omg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5soixb2U6xM


End file.
